Naomi and Seiko's Five Nights at Freddy's
by gregheffleymail
Summary: After hearing about Ayumi's adventures in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria,Naomi and Seiko decide to become a Night Guard there and have a little of the experience for themselves.But there are some things different:the Pizzeria is new and improved, and the girls will have to defend themselves from not 4 but 10 animatronics. Can Naomi and Seiko survive Five Nights at Freddy's?
1. The Past

One day, Ayumi and her friends sat down in the classroom for one of Ayumi 's stories. "Alright, today I am going to tell you about my experiences… in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

And so the class listened… up into the part where Ayumi had had survived the seventh night and got back to Kisaragi Academy. ( Want to hear the story yourself? Read Ayumi's Five Nights at Freddy's! ) Ayumi then stood up and said " Any questions? " A hand shot right up into the air. Whose, do you ask? Naomi's, of course!her question was: "Ayumi, where is this ' Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria ' you are talking about? "

" Oh, um… I don't know. " Ayumi said. Suddenly, Ms. Yui came in with a newspaper. The class read it. It said:

" Grand Re-opening!

Vintage Pizzeria given new life!

Come be a part of the fun at the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!

As always, Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for injury / dismemberment.

For more details, please call : 7106293-FAZ-FAZBEAR " ( I made up the number myself )

Ayumi was shocked. " Freddy's is… re-opening? " Naomi and Seiko, ( Yes,I allowed her to LIVE for the duration of this crossover ) on the other hand,were very excited about going. Naomi immediately pulled out her phone and called the number on the paper. And so began their adventure in the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria…


	2. Phone Guy's Return

" Oh, it's our first night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! " Seiko said as she jumped. " I'm so exited! " "Uh , seriously , renember what Ayumi said? The animatronics move at night! " Naomi said, looking a bit worried. Suddenly, the phone on the desk rang, and Seiko picked it up.

_Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path._

" Really? Tell us now! " Naomi said, now excited as Seiko.

_Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? _**-clears throat**_ But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you._

_Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office._

Naomi and Seiko were shocked.

_Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them._

" Wait, so we have to use the Prize Corner and wind up that Music Box from time to time? "

**-clears throat**_ Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out._

The girls looked at the desk and saw two empty animatronic heads, one belonging to Freddy, the other belonging to Bonnie. ( How Bonnie lost his face )

_Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow._

And then Phone Guy hung up the phone. At that point, Naomi and Seiko were ready – for their first night at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!


	3. New and Shiny(Night 1)

At first, everything was okay, Naomi checked the Show Stage camera which included 3 of the new animatronics, and then she wound up the Music Box at the Prize Corner camera. She realized she could do it remotely – she doesn't have to go way over there and wind it up using hand. While Seiko checked the vent lights and flashlight…

2 AM

Seiko checked the Show Stage camera, and all of a sudden, she stopped. "Naomi… come look at this! " On the screen, Toy Bonnie was nowhere to be found on the stage. That's when Naomi whispered to Seiko's ear: " Hey, did you know that you can use the flashlights while using the cameras? "

Immediately, Seiko checked the nearby cameras, using the lights. She found him in Party Room 3 using the light, looking at the camera and holding his guitar. She went to the Prize Corner camrera and wound up the Music Box, then put the tablet down.

3 AM

Naomi and Seiko took turns using the lights and cameras. While Naomi was using the tablet, she saw that Toy Chica had also left the stage, but then she found her in the Main Hall. Then when she checked the Party Room 4 camera, she jumped up with a shriek. " What is—Whoa! " Seiok looked at Naomi's monitor and nearly got scared too. On the screen, Toy Bonnie was staring right at the camera, his face being SUPER close to the camera.

4 AM

Toy Chica was preparing to crawl through the vents, Toy Freddy has moved, and Toy Bonnie is already in the right vent. Seiko spotted Toy Chica in Party Room 1, then proceeded to wind u p the Music Box then putting the tablet down. As Naomi checked the vent lights, there was Toy Bonnie, poking his head into the office. She ushered Seiko to put on her empty Freddy Fazbear head, then she herself put on the empty Bonnie head, with both of them having hopes that Toy Bonnie will leave.

5 AM

Naomi and Seiko had just managed to fend off both Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, but now Seiko just spotted Toy Freddy at the hallway leading to their office. Naomi was busy winding up the Music Box. And then switched to a random camera she and Seiko haven't even viewed before, which was the Parts and Service room. That was where Naomi and Seiko saw the old animatronics : Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. Naomi was frightened of Bonnie's appearance : parts of his face were missing, and his left arm had gone completey, with a mass of wires in it's place, Naomi put the tablet down, and within a few seconds, the clocked rolled over to 6 AM, concluding Naomi and Seiko's first night at Freddy's.

So,girls…You may have survived your first night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, but just wait until the 2nd night – that's with a new threat activates!


	4. The Hallway Stalker(Night 2)

Despite the tension from the 1st night, Naomi and Seiko are still excited for their 2nd night. What they didn't know is, things get a lot worse from there.

After settling down in the chairs, Naomi and Seiko talked about the older model they saw in the Parts and Service room. To Naomi, the faceless Bonnie seemed a little creepy to her. That's when the phone rang, and this time, Naomi answered it. The same, familiar voice was heard on the phone.

_Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!_

Seiko faintly thanked Phone Guy for his praise, even though she know it was just a message.

_Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? And the smell...uh, so the company decided to just go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever._

" Wait, the heads work on the older animatronics too? " Naomi had said iin confusion.

_Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, Foxy... Oh yeah, Foxy! Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh... I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, um, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might have carried over to the newer models too._

Naomi and Seiko, from there, realized they can't fool Foxy with the heads – they had to shine their light at him.

_One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box._

_Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow._

Naomi took a deep breath. " Alright, I'm ready. "

1 AM

Naomi and Seiko basically took turns shining the light at the hallway, checking the vent lights and the cameras. Seiko had started inspecting a little more on the other areas of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria using the cameras. Well, you get my point.

2 AM

Foxy had left the Parts and Service area, unbeknownst to the girls. Toy Bonnie had also left too, but Naomi found him in the Party Room 3 camera. Of course, she had to shine the light there to find him.

3 AM

Seiko spotted Foxy down the hallway, and remembering Phone Guy's words on how to fend him off, she shined the light at him for about 8 times, while Toy Chica had left the stage and Naomi winding up the Music Box. Also, Toy Bonnie had reached Party Room 4, staring at the lens as he usually does.

4 AM

Naomi and Seiko both viewed the cameras together, and noticed that Toy Freddy had left. Seiko wound up the Music Box then put the monitor down. That's when the girls saw Toy Freddy standing right in front of them – within a second to spare, Naomi and Seiko put on their Freddy/Bonnie heads. Or at least they think it's Bonnie's head – Seiko noticed that the head she was currently using actually belonged to Chica ( plot twist ) , but she just put it on to avoid death. After a while, Toy Freddy left. Both girls took off the heads and Naomi quickly pulled up the Monitor while Seiko used the flashlight on the hallway. Luckily, Foxy wasn't there, and the music was still going.

5 AM

Toy Chica was spotted in the left vent's blind spot by Naomi – in a moment, she and Seiko put on the Freddy/Chica heads. Within a moment after that, Toy Chica left. Naomi and Seiko took off their heads, and were relived when the clock rolled over to 6 AM.

Tell ya what : On the 3rd night, Naomi's nightmare animatronic – the faceless Bonnie – will activate and go after her and Seiko, along with Freddy and Chica. The girls will need some time to adapt to the new changes. Can they survive their 3rd night at Freddy's? Find out in the next chapter!


	5. Withered yet Active(Night 3)

I'm guessing Naomi and Seiko are starting to have second thoughts. Night 2's been hard, and it gets even harder now.

As the 3rd night is about to began, Naomi and Seiko prepare for another night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. And well, on this 3rd Night, phone rings and one of the girls pick it up as usual. There goes that same exact voice again:

_Hello hello! See? I told you, you wouldn't have any problems!_

_Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove_

Naomi checked Kid's Cove with the light and saw a messed up looking animatronic on the floor. She was confused.

_To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle." Uh..._

" The Mangle? A mess of parts? What's going on in this place? " Seiko said, confused.

_Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening til close._

_Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow._

With the message done, the girls are ready to begin their 3rd night at Freddy's.

1 AM

Naomi checked Parts and Service, and saw that Bonnie had left. Also, Chica appears to by laying on the floor. She tried to find Bonnie and found in the Main Hall, but not before she wound up the Music Box.

2 AM

Bonnie and Chica have left the Parts and Service room, along with Toy Bonnie from the Show Stage. Seiko had managed to fend off Foxy in the hallway. Also, she spotted Bonnie down the hall. Worried and confused, she decided to wait until Bonnie enters the office and find out what was going on.

3 AM

Naomi spotted Freddy going through the Main Hall, Bonnie in the left air vents, and Chica in the 2nd Party Room. Bonnie had also moved on to staring at the Party Room 4 camera.

4 AM

Just as Naomi and Seiko finished winding up the Music Box and lowered their Monitor, Bonnie appeared, standing in front of the desk. Naomi started to panic, but Seiko managed to put the Freddy Fazbear head on Naomi quickly then put the Chica head on herself. While waiting for Bonnie to leave, the lights flickered on and off, before going black and turning on again, with Bonnie gone. Wasting no time, Naomi and Seiko took their heads off, wound up the Music Box and shined the light down the hallway. And as Seiko checked the vent lights, she saw Mangle on the right ( what an eventful night! ) . She immediately told Naomi to put on the Freddy Fazbear head, the proceeded to put the Chica head on herself. After a few moments, a loud banging sound was heard in the vents. The girls their the heads off, relived.

5 AM

Apparantly, Naomi and Seiko had also managed to defend themselves from Chica. Naomi also fended off Foxy twice. And as they accessed the cameras to wound up the Music Box, it was suddenly pulled down during the process, revealing a withered Freddy Fazbear (wow, the old animatronics are so active ) standing in front of the desk. With seconds to spare, both girls put on the heads, making Freddy wander out of the office. At that point, the clock hit 6 AM, and Night 3 was completed.

So basically Naomi and Seiko just survived Night 3. On Night 4, the Old animatronics, Balloon Boy ( I forgot to mention him through-out the entire story until now ) and Mangle become active for this night. Also, the Music Box will wind down noticeably faster, forcing Naomi and Seiko to find the right time to take the mask off when they put it on.


	6. Harder and Harder(Night 4)

So now it's Night 4. I'm starting to think if the girls will survive. Seriously.

Night 4, Phone Guy calls again. Picked up as always.

_"Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it!_

_Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted._

_Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare._

_Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!_

And so began their 4th night at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Things might get interesting…

1 AM

Bonnie and Balloon Boy have already left their starting places, with Bonnie in the Main Hall and BB… Well, nowhere to be seen for now.

2 AM

Chica and Mangle have moved, being in one of the Party Rooms and the Prize Corner, respectively. Bonnie has also moved and is preparing to crawl into the left vent, with BB still nowhere to be seen. Seiko also managed to stop an attack by Foxy.

3 AM

Toy Bonnie and Freddy Fazbear have left their places, and BB has been spotted preparing to crawl into the left vent, with Mangle also preparing to crawl in the right vent. Chica is somewhere in the pizzeria ( I can't remember ). But where's Bonnie? Naomi was checking the vent lights, and when she checked the left one, well… There he is. Both put on their heads quickly. And Bonnie left after a while.

4 AM

Mangle, Chica and BB have just tried to attack, but Naomi and Seiko managed to avoid them. Freddy is now in the Hallway, Toy Bonnie preparing to crawl through the right vent ( finally ) and the others are scattered throughout the pizzeria.

5 AM

Toy Bonnie and Freddy Fazbear just got in the office, but fortunately for Naomi and Seiko, they managed to put their empty heads on quickly. Well, or should I say Freddy Mask(s) ? As the animatronics prepare to attack again, the clock shows 6 AM, ending the 4th night.

Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Toy Freddy lost activity on night 4, but will regain their activeness and attack much more ( still less than the other animatronics ) . Freddy and his old friends, along with Mangle and BB are getting much harder. But for now, stay tuned for Night 5!


	7. First Star (Night 5)

Night 5! It gets very hard indeed. The Toy animatronics become VERY active again, while the old ones are EVEN MORE active.

Anyway, phone rings, Naomi picks it up, and here's the message:

_Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees. Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was..."Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!_

To complete this night, Naomi and Seiko come up with a strategy that is like this:

1. Wait until an animatronic is in the hallway, indicated by an audio cue.

2. Wait for 5 seconds, then flash the light, no matter which animatronic is there.

3. Wind up the Music Box to half or 3/4.

4. If hallway audio cues are present, check the hall. If an animatronic is there, repeat Step 2.

5. If any vent audio cues are heard, check the Air Vent Lights immediately. If an animatronic is lurking in either vent or the hallway, quickly put the Freddy Fazbear Head on until they leave.

6. Repeat.

And the night soon begins. Good luck.

1 AM

Bonnie, both old and new, have left their starting points, along with Foxy and Mangle. Seiko rushes to wind up the Music Box before they get near the Office.

2 AM

Foxy had been fended off, Toy Bonnie starting at the Party Room 4 camera, and Bonnie in the Hallway. Chica and Balloon Boy have also moved. The girls still struggle to keep up with the winding down pace of the Music Box.

3 AM

Bonnie leaves the office, fooled by the empty heads. Toy Bonnie is in the vent, Mangle preparing to crawl in, Chica in Party Room 4, Toy Chica in the Main Hall, and the Freddys are yet to move.

4 AM

Fending off Toy Bonnie and Mangle, Naomi manages to wind up the Music Box before it stops. Chica is about to crawl in the right vent, Freddy Fazbear has moved to the Main Hall, Toy Freddy somewhere, and Bonnie back in the hallway. Wow, so active. Seiko begins to panic, but Naomi calms her down.

5 AM

The girls manage to fend off Chica, and Freddy is in the hallway. Bonnie is in the left vent. Right after Naomi and Seiko avoid all of them, the clock ticks to 6 AM.

As they leave the office, a worker gives them a slip that shows some kind of paycheck. Naomi and Seiko didn't really care, because all they really wanted was to go home.

When returning to Kisaragi Academy, Ayumi greeted her friends. "Hello, Naomi and Seiko! How's your job at Freddy's? " " Really great, I guess. Things are starting to get out of hand though… " Naomi responded.

Night 6 INCOMING! How will this barely possible night turn out for the girls? Find out in the next chapter!


	8. Day Shift Movement(Night 6)

Now, I'm not crazy or anything, but the 10/20 thing will be in Night 7. I mean, what's Night 7 without any difficulties?

As the girls sat down on the chairs, well, you guessed it. Seiko picked it up, and here was the phone call.

_Hello? Hello...uh...what on earth are you doing there, uh didn't you get the memo, uh, the place is closed down, uh, at least for a while. Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, someone used it...now none of them are acting right. Listen j-just finish your shift it's safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night. Uh we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You'll be on day shift, wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don't hurt anyone okay, uh for now just make it through the night, uh when the place eventually opens again I'll probably take the night shift myself. Okay, good night and good luck._

Naomi was confused. " Why was he acting so urgent ? " She muttered.

Then she checked the cameras, and Mangle and old Bonnie have left their places. You know what I mean, right?

1 AM

Toy Bonnie and BB have left, with Old Bonnie in the hallway, Mangle still at Prize Corner, Toy Bonnie in one of the party rooms ( I can't tell you because I am extremely confused ) and BB nowhere to be seen for now.

2 AM

Old Chica has moved, while Seiko manages to fend off a Foxy attack. Too many animatronics on at the same time, you know? BB is crawling in the left vent, Bonnie about to get in there, Mangle in the right vent, and Chica in Party Room 4.

3 AM

Toy Chica and old Freddy have started to move, and the two girls manage to defend themselves against Mangle, BB and Bonnie. Chica is about to get in the right vent ( do it already! ) and Foxy is back in the hallway, but fended off again. As Naomi checks the hallway, she sees a floating, disembodied yellow Freddy Fazbear animatronic head in the hallway ( finally ) . Scared, she leaves the flashlight off for a while, checking cameras and winding up the Music Box, and eventually, he's gone.

4 AM

Bonnie is in the left vent, Old Chica avoided, Old Freddy in the hallway too, and Toy Freddy having moved. Oh, also forgot, Naomi and Seiko managed to avoid Toy Bonnie.

5 AM

Foxy attacks again, but wanders away due to light. Old Freddy and Bonnie fended off, and also Toy Chica. As the animatronics are like, making a beeline to the office, the clock transitions to 6 AM. Yay!

One more night to go! But Night 7 isn't going to be as easy as it looks. The animatronics are all on their highest difficulties, and a terrible incident will happen that day…


	9. The Bite of '87(Extra Chapter)

In progress…


	10. Salty Revenge(Night 7)

In progress…


End file.
